Hypocrite
by inactive account cries
Summary: Sora just didn't think it was fair, for him to accept their oddities and for them to have trouble accepting him at all. One-Shot Yaoi Intense Deep Thinking


This fanfic has, in fact, _many _pairings in it, so there will hopefully be a little something in it to satisfy all of you. If not, well, hopefully you're a deep person and understand what I'm trying to say with this story and enjoy it anyway. (shrug)

~|\/|~

Sora's first boyfriend said his name was Leon. Sora knew that this wasn't his _real _name, but he didn't mind calling Leon that, as long as it kept him content. Sora was, in fact, very flexible when it came to people he loved. More so than most people.

And as it turned out, more so than Leon himself.

"Why do you always do that with your fingers, Sora?"

Sora automatically clenched his hands, not wanting to have to explain it to another person, how when he was anxious, he would start counting off by clicking his fingers together. _ONE-two-three-four, one-TWO-three-four, one-two-THREE-four, one-two- _and so on until he ended up with his hands either completely open or completely closed.

It wasn't really that big of a deal, that Leon found it odd, but the way he had asked that question…

Sora had never bothered him about why he hid his name.

~|\/|~

Sora never really liked fire that much. In his opinion, no matter how pretty _other _people thought it was, fire was mean and ugly, and he couldn't think of many things he liked about it.

He knew his second boyfriend Axel meant it to be a compliment whenever he told Sora that he had a spirit of fire. He didn't see anything wrong with using fire in _that _context.

However, there were times when Axel talked about fire in ways that made Sora furrow his brow in confusion… well; maybe it wasn't exactly the way Axel talked about it as much as how much he seemed to like it.

He didn't usually find other people that had real feelings for nonliving things.

Somewhere in the back of his mind, Sora probably knew what Axel's true problem was. _(Pyromani-)_

But the Sora that talked to everyone everyday knew nothing about it, and so when he finally decided to let Axel know that he had figured out his secret, Axel's reaction was a bit… different than Sora had expected.

"It's okay that you love fire as much as you love me… I understand, I feel the same way about a lot of things."

Axel had given him a strange look, and Sora realized it could sound like he was in love with other people.

"Oh no, I don't mean like I want to- _cheat; _I mean like… like… like that light bulb!" He had pointed to said light bulb, and Axel only looked more confused. "Like I try to not keep it on for super long amounts of time, because I feel bad that it gets so warm. Or I think it's nice to rotate the pictures on my dresser, because I don't want them to feel as if I only like the one in the front."

Later, the only thing that Sora could come up with was that maybe Axel had just been too jealous of the pictures. He swore he had always treated Axel as fair as them, though.

~|\/|~

Cloud had been his third boyfriend. Out of all of them, he probably talked the least. That didn't make Sora like him any less, of course- rather, the cinnamon-haired boy found it endearing. It made Cloud seem shy rather than anti-social… in Sora's opinion, anyway.

After he had accepted Cloud's first dating proposal, Sora had been somewhat relieved for a while. Besides having the sex drive of a rock (something Sora was perfectly okay with… no horny perverts for him just yet, thank you) Cloud didn't seem to be noticeably disturbed in any way. For this, Sora was very glad. _(What did a man have to do to get a boyfriend that was _content _with liv-)_

It wasn't until they took their first bath together- something Sora had to beg Cloud to agree with, maybe the man really was frigid- that Sora noticed the somehow ominous looking feathered A tattooed over Cloud's heart.

He asked Cloud what it meant, and Cloud didn't answer. Sora had sighed softly but denied his urges to press the matter.

He still didn't know what it stood for, but Cloud _had _told him that he was the first person to question him on the tattoo. Sora wasn't sure if that was a bad thing or a good thing, but _he _had been almost flattered when _Cloud _became the first person to comment on some of his eating habits. Almost.

"You know it looks like you're trying to dissect your food when you do that."

Sora gave him his very best 'duh' look. "Of course it does. I need to see what's inside of it before I eat it. And the parts always taste better separated."

"But they're _meant _to be eaten together. Why would you change the way something's meant to be?"

Feathers and A's reminded Sora of angels when they were put together. Angels weren't supposed to be connected to shame and guilt.

~|\/|~

A lot of people told Sora that he was just like Roxas. More so before and during the time of their dating than after, but it didn't matter when they said it; he knew the two boys still reminded them of each other.

For a long time, Sora agreed with them. They had the same faces and almost the same bodies and they even acted alike a lot of the time.

Some people said they even had the same condition.

Sora still wasn't quite sure what condition they were talking about, but Roxas told him it had something to do with his fingers and the way he loved _everything _and the way he ate certain food.

Sora said that Roxas never did any of that, and Roxas laughed and said 'No, but look at our bookshelves.'

Sora looked, and he didn't see anything odder in there than usual. All the books were still in perfect alphabetical order, and there were his and Roxas' special book-reading gloves sitting in their normal spots on the little table next to the shelves.

"I didn't see anything weird, Roxas."

"That's what's wrong with us, the fact that nothing seems _wrong."_

Sora had gotten a little annoyed at this. "If you know something's wrong, how can you still think it _isn't?"_

Apparently, Roxas had gotten annoyed too. "Can't you see there's something _wrong _with wearing gloves so you don't leave fingerprints on your _own books?"_

Sora still didn't see why, if he thought it was that bad, Roxas didn't just quit doing it, and he didn't think the two of them were a lot alike anymore.

~|\/|~

There was a long gap between what Sora called 'The Roxas Months' and 'The Riku Months'. This was mostly because he needed a long time to accept the concept of dating his best friend, _(what if we break up and hate each other and what will that do to Kairi?) _but it was also because after the last four, Sora needed time to figure out what was wrong with him that all his boyfriends could find but not tell him about.

Sora still hadn't gotten it by the time he said 'yes' and kissed Riku on the lips for the first time.

However, maybe it was okay that he hadn't gotten it _himself_, because Riku was going to tell him.

There was a very interesting lamp hanging above the bed that the two of them shared. Upon poking it one evening as they laid in bed together, Sora discovered that it made a very interesting 'ting!' noise if you touched it with enough force in the right spot.

After discovering this, he proceeded to do the same thing the next night, and the next, and the next, and it continued like this for such a long time that he began to not be able to sleep without hearing that lovely metallic 'ting!' first.

Then, one night, as he was reaching up to grab it, he felt Riku grab his wrist.

"Sora… you shouldn't."

Sora was of course rather confused at this. "Why not?"

Riku had sighed and turned them both so they were looking straight into each others' faces.

"That… is part of the reason people think you have a condition."

"What is?"

"Things like that… when you obsess over them."

Riku watched in fascination as Sora's expression turned odd. "But… you… don't mind when I… obsess over you, do you?"

The silver-haired boy considered his options. Sora had told him about his previous break-ups, and he didn't want the same thing to happen to them. _(Kairi aside, what would another one do to Sora?)_

"…No, Sora. I don't mind. I don't mind at all."

Sora's face had never been happier, and now Riku agrees when Sora says that they need to make sure there's always some love left over for the books and pictures and lamps on the desk next to the bed.

~|\/|~

Most of the problems Sora had in this are based off/identical to ones I myself have, though I've gotten over the thing with the lamps.

And just a quick fact, right up until the end of the fic, I was juggling the idea of having Riku not be able to understand Sora either… I was thinking maybe he could meet Sephiroth and they'd get along in the end because Sephiroth has a problem too (coughpedophiliacough) But in the end, I decided that he and Sora don't have enough of a background for me to have put him in without making it seem like a last minute WHOOP! YAYZ 4 THE SEPHY!!!!!!1!!11 so back to almost-canon xD

_-The Bad Nut_


End file.
